


Spanked

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_kinkmeme, M/M, Spanking, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's displayed for Fraser's pleasure, on his hands and knees, head down, ass up and if he weren't so fucking turned on he'd be dying of embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_kinkmeme
> 
> Warning: spanking, restrained
> 
> Notes: unbeta'd

Ray tries to brace for the blow, listening for the soft whistle of the hairbrush before it hits, _ohfuckthathurts_, stinging and sharp and he tenses for a moment as the pain rolls through him, stealing his breath away.

The next smack lands before Ray has time to think and it forces a choked sound from his throat, part sob, part moan. His cock is hard, aching, but Fraser won't touch him, won't let him touch himself.

He's displayed for Fraser's pleasure, on his hands and knees, head down, ass up and if he weren't so fucking turned on he'd be dying of embarrassment.

There's a long pause and Fraser strokes his ass, dragging his fingernails roughly across the inflamed flesh. Ray gasps, the sensation bright and burning, contrasting sharply with the throbbing of his dick. Fraser keeps stroking him and Ray struggles not to flinch away. It'll only be worse if he does.

"More?" Fraser's voice is quiet and soft, loving. He leans over and presses a kiss to Ray's abused ass, sweet and tender.

Ray nods, still feeling the imprint of Fraser's lips on his skin. "Yes, please."

Fraser trails his hand up Ray's back, raising goosebumps and shivers. He touches Ray's neck lightly before sliding his fingers into his hair and pushing until Ray's forehead brushes against the sheets. "Don't move."

Ray opens his mouth to say something, maybe _yes_ or maybe even _no_ but the words are stolen from him when Fraser starts to spank him in earnest. It's agonizing, blow after blow falling on his already overstimulated ass, making him cry out. It hurts, _it hurts_ and he's squirming, trying to get out from under Fraser's relentless hand and the fucking hairbrush but he can't, because Fraser has him pinned there by the back of his neck.

His hands clench, twisting in the sheets as he tries to ride the pain, but he can't catch his breath, he's drowning in the sensations washing over him. He's panting frantically, the sound of the hairbrush striking flesh a loud, monotonous _thwap-thwap-thwap_.

He has a safeword, he can end this, he opens his mouth and all that comes out is a pathetic whimpering moan. It hurts, and hurts, and hurts and Ray feels a scream building his his chest, lodging in his throat, clamoring upward toward his mouth—

Abruptly, Fraser stops spanking him but doesn't let him up, keeps his hand firm against Ray's neck as he reaches around to find Ray's cock, hard and eager and wet. He wraps his hand around Ray, and says softly, "Come for me," and Ray does, crying and moaning, shaking like the world is ending.

-fin-


End file.
